


The White Stuff

by UnknownSatellite84



Series: Kinksinber (Kinky December) [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bondage, Cock Cages, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Implied Somnophilia, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mirrors, Orgasm Delay, Other, Sexual Frustration, Slow Sex, Suspension, kinksinber day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/pseuds/UnknownSatellite84
Summary: Katagawa wants to be dommed by the mysterious Atlas assassin, Zer0. It doesn't turn out the way he'd hoped.
Relationships: Zer0 (Borderlands)/Katagawa Jr.
Series: Kinksinber (Kinky December) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560385
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	The White Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Kinksinber- (Zer0gawa) - Dirty talk, Cock Cage/Chasity Devices/Cock Rings, Mirror Sex, Suspension, Long/drawn-out sex
> 
> This fic has only had light editing, to take some pressure off me to finish it. Main goal here is for me to just have fun and fool around while making content for my pairings.

Zer0’s blank helmet watched Katagawa. Katagawa squirmed in the restraints, dangling in the air before the mirror. The ropes were pressing into his skin. In the mirror, Katagawa could see the way their red silk bit into his skin, distorting and leaving indents. He felt helpless and floaty… His cock was bound with a cage. He panted numbly, gaze flicking to Zer0. The sweat on his body had gone cold. He _was_ _cold_. And annoyed.

“Having fun?” Zer0 asked, a smirk flashing over his helmet.

Katagawa squirmed. “Mmm…fuck….you…” he manged, numbly, drooling. "Wh...gimme some...D...or something...white..." Coherent as a drunk, it seemed.

Zer0’s helmet flashed ">:3" Zero stepped closer, taunting, somehow. _"_ You're a mess/Katagawa brat/Filthy boy."

Katagawa’s head lolled back, head thick and foggy. He couldn’t remember how long he’d been dangling here, helpless to the assassin. It'd been really hot at first...until it went on and on. He’d been cursing his predicament for awhile now… And he could barely get a word out anymore. What was the point of this. He was also beginning to shiver...he should've snorted some space dust before this started.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want sex.

He just…hated this. Hated having to wait. Hated the restraint. Zer0 hadn’t even let him dope out to help deal with this shit. He was going to die if he had to wait longer for the actual fucking.

Zer0 didn’t seem to care. Just “smiled” at him.

So…how had this happened? Katagawa had been shopping around for an Exotic Dom™ only to find Zer0’s profile on the Echo net. It’d taken a lot (not really) of convincing himself that being dommed by Atlas’s infamous assassin would actually be advantageous. He hadn’t been told Zer0 was an _irritating_ and _lame_ dom. He should have guessed, given Atlas's history and reputation.

“Ugh…need…the white stuff. Just...please. I'll beg. You want me to beg?”

"No."

Katagawa didn’t know why he couldn’t talk worth a shit. “Do…can I just suck your dick now?” He groaned. “Do you even have one?”

“No.”

“No, you don’t have one, or no, I can’t suck it?”

Zer0 said nothing, pacing around the dangling form. Zer0 withdrew his sword and sliced the ropes. Katagawa hit the floor, wincing. “Ow, fuck… _Dude_ …” Katagawa was still tangled in the bonds, unable to move. His gaze flicked and saw himself, already somehow wrecked, in the mirror. Hair was loose and messy, eyes glazed, bare skin flushed. "Oh please, just fuck me!"

“Need some help? Are ropes all it takes? To wreck you?"... Zer0's helmet lit up with first a, ":)" and then, "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" For someone who hadn't done much, he seemed quite pleased.

“Oh…. _shut_ it…” Katagawa groaned. “I’m…seriously...I’m not impressed…with your domming...Ughhh..“

Katagawa's head fell back and his eyes slipped shut.

* * *

Katagawa opened his eyes, head aching with the light. He shuddered, feeling worn, and peered around. There were the ropes, cut, lying in a nearby pile. At least Zer0 hadn't let him strangle himself in his sleep. His bare body was still in front of the mirror. The cock cage was gone. He…was covered in sticky dried…cum, he assumed. His legs and ass were aching, even stickier, as if he'd been fucked after falling asleep.

"Lame," he declared.

An Echo message showed on his Echo log. He played it. _“You fell asleep, douche/ Try to stay awake next time/ Maybe you’ll have fun.”_

To be fair, it was… _hot_ waking up like this - a mess. But Katagawa couldn’t contain his salt at having missed out on the best parts of bothering with a partner. He should’ve just went to the pleasure bots, like usual. Stupid Zer0, stupid Atlas, stupid doms-

Katagawa couldn't ignore it, though, the fact he had a boner. “Last time I get with a dom from _Atlas_ , those lazy idiots…” Definitely couldn't ignore it. He brushed his hair back. His hand traveled down and wrapped around his hard cock. “Fucking stupid shits- _ahh_!” He came quickly, gasping in shock… He hadn't cum so fast in awhile.

Maybe all wasn’t a total loss.

Ugh he needed to get to his uppers, immediately. The good white stuff.


End file.
